Lights, Camera, Murder!
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: AU. Detective!Brian. Sequel to The Private Eye. While on set of Meredith's new film fellow actor, Grant Gustin, has been murdered. The studio doesn't want the police and media involved so they turn to another source to catch the killer. Enter Detective Brian Holden. Contains Some other Glee Cast members, Breredith, and Laurwalk.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost one year since Meredith had been in a movie. So when she got the call that there was a part open for her, she was only too eager to accept. When she found out that ex-husband of two months and his new boyfriend would be working on the picture as well she still didn't turn the offer down.

Also joining the cast would be Lauren Lopez, Joe Walker, Mia Swier, and Grant Gustin. Lauren, she had never worked with before, once she came close but then Lauren needed to back down from taking the part. Joe was someone she had worked with once before, and Grant she hadn't ever heard of him before. Then there was Mia. Meredith had been in movies with her before, and she knew exactly how she acted towards Darren. Especially since Meredith and Darren had divorced and no one but her knew about him and Chris, things would be very interesting this time around.

It was quite odd this particular movie production this time around. The director, Matt Lang, didn't allow anyone to leave the set. Everyone had a place to stay. Filming started early and went late in to the night. Matt said that he made a deal with the studio, that the only way he could he could even film is if the movie was done in two months. So that ment, buckling down and gettitng straight to business.

The first week of filming went by pretty fast. She'd become fast friends with Lauren. She learned that Lauren, was currently dating Joe and that they have been dating for the last year. Grant, had become exceedingly close with Darren too. While Chris was connecting very well with Chris Allen, the writer and producer.

"Hey, Lauren! Are you getting hungry?" Meredith called to her new friend one day after she finished shooting her scene.

"Yeah, wanna go get something to eat?" The small brunett replied.

"Of course!" That was the only reason they were allowed to leave the studio. For Lunch. Not dinner and breakfast, those were provided. Just lunch. Meredith compared to it prison almost, but this was more fun. And She was getting paid. "Just lemme grab my purse okay?"

"Sure," Meredith dissapearred to the makeup room where she left her purse. She walked before nearly tripping over someting. She looked down and saw it was a body. Blood trickled down the sides from where he was stabbed in the back. Meredith shakily grasped the scissors and pulled them out. She used her other hand to turn the body over. What greeted her was the lifeless face of Grant Gustin looking up at her. She let out a blood curdling scream. She scaned the body more and wasn't sure of what to do anymore. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. The rest of the cast and crew had filled in near the doorway now, wondering what was going on.

"Meredith, what did you do...?" June, the costume designer, asked stepping out of the crowd.

"I-It wasn't me! Meredith quickly tried to explain standing up. She realized quickly that now since she was covered with his blood, and found with the murder wepon, she would be the obvious suspect. "I-I just found him here, I swear!"

"We need to call the police," Joe said.

"No. We can't call them. Just yet, at least. I-I can't let this getting out right now! It would be so much bad press!"

"Matt, someone was killed! We have to find out who did it. Plus we have to get Grant to like a hospital or do whatever it is you do with dead people!" Joe retorted.

"Look, my brother, he's a detective. I'm sure he could figure all this out for us. As for him. he can just stay here until then. And as of now, none of you are to leave. Not even for lunch. I'll get someone to bring that for us too. Just give me one week to come up with something, and then, we'll go to the police and such," Matt said trying to get him mind across to the crowd.

"You can't be serious!"

"These are my orders, okay? Just trust me on this one. I'll call my brother now," Then he exited. Everyone was silent. Meredith was silently cry then finally dropped the scissors on the floor. Lauren came out quickly to comfort her and everybody else started leaving as well.

Meanwhille, Matt was already on the phone, arguing with his brother, "What do you mean you can't come? There has been a murder, dude! Just ditch your current case say something came up! Please, I need help with this. Can you just send someone? Oh.. Uh-Huh, Okay. Well, I guess he'll have to do. Yeah, okay then. Well, thanks. Bye." Matt hung up the phone the rested his head in his hands rubbing his temples. He didn't think a production could go so badly in only a week yet here they were.

**A/N: Eep! I hate killing off Grant. But it needed to happen! Any way, please Review! Honestly, more reviews makes me want to keep writing and updating more frequently!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brian pulled up to the all too familiar building of the film studio the next morning and sighed. Being here brought back that short time he had been with Meredith. It had only been one day they spent with each other. But she made a lasting impression.

He reached in the back seat of his car and pulled out a suitcase. Nick had warned him what would be ahead for him. Most likely what were to happen is once Brian arrived, he'd be locked on set with everyone else. Brian entered the sudio and looked around the barren movie set. He glanced over and saw Matt starting towards him. He'd meet Matt before when Nick tried to host one of those dinner parties for the small number of employees at The Lang Detective aginces, but that didn't work too well.

"Hey, Brian. Thank you so much for doing this," Matt had said as he walked over.

Like he had a choice. Upon getting this case dumped upon him, he found out that he wasn't going to get paid at all for doing this. Matt had no money to give, and Nick alloweed it to be a family discont. However for Brian, it meant no money. Except, Nick was giving Brian a clean slate after this. No more strikes.

"No problem," Brian said looking around once more. He was about to ask 'Who died?' if refrence to how no one was on set at all then held his tongue remembering that someone had actually died. Matt then proceeded to lead him to the crime scene while explaining everything that had happened. How He was found, and that the cast member who found him was coverd in him blood and holding the muder wepon. Murders were Brian's favorte. There was always so much thrill behind it.

Brian pulled on a paor of gloves as he examined the body. He felt quite proud of himself during these times. He had very good knowladge when it came to autopsying the body, more than any of his coullges did at least. He was able to tell lots, and considered this to one of the most important steps in to solving the murder.

Brian quickly jotted down all of his observations while doing his examining. He stood up from his kneeling positin then looked back at Matt. "I've got all I need from here for now. Is there a place I can set up for interrogating people?"

"Um, yeah. You can use my office," Matt started while walking out of the room with Brian, "I don't use it much anyway but it could work." With that Matt opened the door to a small office. It was nothing too fancy, had a desk and a few chairs, but it would get the job done. "How about I send in the girls first? I'm not going to need them for shooting for a bit."

Brian nodded then watched at Matt left, he went over the notes he had taken again until five minutes later his first suspect had entered. Her named he learned was Mia. She told him of how Meredith had been hovering over Grants body, scissors in one hand, and her hands coverd in his blood she talked of how she tried to say that she just found the body, but how no one believed her. She talked of everyone's relationships to eachother in the cast, and then she was dissmissed.

Next came in a pettie girl, named Lauren. She talked of how Meredith was found over the body as well, but her version didn't seem to pin it on Meredith as much. She too was dissmissed.

"Hey you know, he's kind of cute," Lauren said to Meredith as she exited the room and sat by her friend.

"Must I need to reimind you that you're dating Joe?" Meredith said with a small smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I know, Buy you're still single. Who knows maybe he is too."

"Look, Lauren-" Meredith was about to go on telling Lauren all that she had learned from two months ago when she was getting called in. "Wait for me until I get back?" A nod answered her, then she walked in to the room.

"You must me the infamous, Meredith, I've heard so much about," Brian said as he heard the door close, his head burried in his notes.

"Brian?"

Brian's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He looked up and found something he was not expecting at all. Meredith Stepien was standing before him. When the other girls talked of a Meredith, he didn't even register that it could be her. He just figured it was someone else, there were other people in the world that shared her name after all.

"Meredith, wow, um long time no see, right?" he stuttered. Suddenly, he got all nervous. he wasn't sure why exactly. It wasn't the first time he'd meet her.

"Yeah, right," Meredith replied hesitantly. "So your going to be working on this case then/ Probably more fun than staking out cheating husbands, yeah?" She said adding a smile.

"In a way," he shrugged. "Take a sseat?" he asked pointing to a chair in front of him. At the moment, he really just wanted to get this over with.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand."

"Well fine then, let's start wiith an easy one then. Tell me exactly what happened yesterday, from before you found Grant, to after you left the room."

And so Meredith strted to explain, from how she was about to go have lunch with Lauren, to fnding the body and describing how she found the body in great detail something he was surprised she did. Then to how everyone found her and lastly o leaving the room with Lauren while crying. "Because it's a small cast we're all so close to eachother and not allowed to leave and such, I had gotten close to Grant. And well, everybody, but you know. Death obviously something to be sad about," Meredith exclaimed. Brian could hear the slightst crack in her voice.

He didn't want to continue this if she was going to end up crying. Besides he had everything he needed for the day. "You're free to go, Miss Stepien."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was filled with gossip. Everyone's shock had seemed to disappear and now everyone was just wondering who the killer was. "Do you really think it could be Meredith?" Joe asked Lauren and Darren as they sat together eating lunch. "She was found with the body after all."

Darren quickly shook his head, "Nah, I know Meredith, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, if she did kill him why would she scream? Wouldn't that just raise alarm and have everyone find out what you did?"

"Well, you know maybe that would cross you off the suspect list. Because I've seen people think that if they report the crime, it eliminates them as a suspect," Joe quickly countered.

"You guys just shut up! Meredith is our friend. And you don't accuse your friends of this kind of stuff!" Lauren pipped up from inbetween the two of them.

Joe and Darren were quite shocked that she had spoken up so loudly, "Uh, speaking of Meredith where is she anyway?" Darren questioned.

"In her trailer. She hates all the dirty looks she's been getting from everyone today."

"Uh, Darren? May I speak with you? Over there in, uh private?" June asked sneaking up behind the group. Darren nodded then got up and followed her away from the group.

"You know, Lauren. I-I've been thinking. We don't know much longer we could be alive for. Hell, we could get murdered tomorrow."

"That's not funny, Joe," Lauren said seriously, there was an actual killer on the loose after all.

"Okay yeah, that wasn't. But Lauren, I love you. I really do," Joe started to scoot off his chair and kneeled down on the floor in front of the small girl. "Lauren. Will you marry me?" And with that Joe pulled out a ring from his pocket anf prestented it to her.

Dumbfound Lauren nodded her head. She was not expecting that, "Y-Yes. Of course!" She said excitedly still nodding as Joe slipped the ring on her finger then he pulled her in to a kiss.

**A/N: Yes well a really short chapter here. I was going to wait and just add it in to the next one but I decided not to. Anyway, Yay! Laurwalk!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren, I don't understand why I have to be here when you tell her. She's your friend," Joe complained to his new fiance while they walked up to Meredith's trailer a few hours later.

"Because, she's your friend too. Don't try to deny it. Besides, your the one who proposed to me," Lauren said with a smirk before pushing open the door. "Meredith?" Lauren started to call out poking her head in her friends trailer. "Mere?" she said stepping in, "Oh my god," Lauren's mouth fell open at the sight of what was before her.

"Lauren? What is it?" Lauren suddenly felt light headed the ground started spinning before her. Then she fainted.

* * *

Brian watched from afar in amusement, Mia flirting with the set desginer. Corey was dishing it right back at her, yet seemed to be unaware that she really had no interest in him at all. Brian wasn't exatly sure how he could tell Mia wasn't interested, but that he just could. It had been going on for most of the day, he thoughts we suddenly extinguished as Joe and Lauren ran in, panicking about something Brian couldn't make out.

"Woah, slow down. Now what happened?" Brian said while Lauren and Joe tried to catch their breath.

"June... Is... Dead." Lauren gasped out pointing in the direction of where they had just came from. Before she knew it the ground started spinning again, and she started to crumple to the ground, or at least in to Joe's open arms.

* * *

June's body lay on the floor of Meredith's trailer. Brian started observing and taking notes just had he had done before. Stabbed right though the heart, but with what? She'd been killed only a few hours prior. An hour after lunch, Brian had estimated. The wound it's self was at about the same angle as Grant's.

He scoured the trailer and finally found it. In the sink laid a knife, covered in blood, and the blade matching the wound.

Brian left the crime scene and returned on set, where already the whole cast and crew had gotten wind of what had happened. Well, everyone except for one person. Meredith had come in right after Brian, and the room was dead silent.

Meredith could feel all eyes on her and suddenly became aware that something was seriously wrong, "What happened?" She asked nervously.

"What happened? Oh don't play dumb, Meredith! You killed her!" Mia had shouted stepping out from the crowd.

Her. There was another death and everybody thought she did it. "What? I-I haven't killed anyone! I don't even know who died!" Meredith added in defense.

"June is dead, Meredith."

"Why would I kill June?"

"Because, you wanted revenge," Came a voice that Meredith was not expecting at all. "On me for cheating on you. A-And June knew you killed Grant. So you killed her. S-She told me her suspicious about you and just to be careful. I didn't think it was true. But damn, Meredith. Everything so far is pointing to you."

"Darren, come on. You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"I'm not even sure what the hell I believe anymore!"

Meredith bit her lower lip, trying to hold in the tears. She could not believe what was happening. Never once did she think this would happen. Conversation started up again and there was some random shouts of hate towards Meredtih.

"Hey! Just everybody shut up, okay?" Brian finally yelled trying to get everyone to calm down. "Nothing has been proven yet! So just everyone go back to what you were doing." And with that the group disspursed. Brian grabbed Meredith by the wrist and pulled her back over to him. "Not you, I still need to talk to you."

Meredith was lead in to Brian's office a few minutes later, "Now sit." he said and pointed to the chair in front of him. She didn't argue this time and sat down on the chair. "Now, where have you been in the last 6 hours?"

"On the roof," Meredith replied simply. It was the truth. She found by the second day a door leading up there and that it was the most relaxing place in the studio.

"And I'm assuming here that no one can affirm your location?"

"That would be correct," Meredith sighed. "You really don't think I did this do you, Brian?"

"Meredith she was found in your trailer."

"That doesn't mean anything! Someone could've gotten in there! I've probably been framed!" She yelled standing up. She was so close him now. Her face was just right in front his own. His eyes flicker down ward slightly to her lips. He was instantly reminded of the last time they kissed. They looks so inviting. It waswrong, but he could just lean in and kiss her.

And then he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Breredith is officially cannon! Yay! So in horror of that, I finally started writing this again so her is the last chapter in Lights, Camera, Murder **

The kiss was well, magical. At least for Brian. So were all the others following after it. Throwing away all other evidnce and just believing in Meredith was probably the worst thing he could do at the moment. But there was something about her that was just did not scream murderer. Unlike some of the other people he had met on set. Sure, sneaking around with her wasn't the best thing. At least they haven't goten caught. Well yet, at least. Everyone else just seemed too busy comforting each other over the new deaths.

Brian moved around the set observing everything, trying to make things not connect Meredith to the muders. He thought he was just getting close. One more day. One more day is all he needed. Brian headed up stairs and was soon engulfed in darkness. He felt around for a light switch of some sorts but found nothing. Finally he found the door handle pushing it open he was greeted by a burst of sunlight.

Brian swiftly moved over to where he saw Meredith and seated him self down next to her. "Hi," she said and smiled pleasantly over at him. "How'd you know I'd be up here?"

"Just a guess," he said giving her a smile. Brian wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After the kiss there had been some discussion between the two. Brian realized that he didn't care what happened to his job if he was going to be with her. After their first kiss, it always left him wanting more. And it seemed he didn't go a day without thinking about her since then. Meredith herself was well, only too happy to accept any kind of relationship.

And now this is where they were. The two of them on top of a roof, watching the clouds go by. It had been forever since Brian had felt this way about anyone, or knew that someone felt this away about Brian. "You're going to be needed on set in about 10 minutes" Brian said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Meredith nodded, understandingly and stood up. She held her hand out for him to take then pulled him back to the door inside with her. The two were surrounded by darkness as they descended the stairs together. The finally reached the lighted halls of the studio and Brian released his breath he didn't realize he was holding. Meredith yanked him forward and down another corridor of the building.

Before he knew it her lips were and Brian eagerly responded. He still got that magical feeling as he kissed her. Like it was the best thing ever. He had her pinned to the wall, kissing her still in ways she loved. Then all of the sudden, CRASH. The two broke apart and looking in direction of the set where a few screams came admitted.

Brian rushed over there as quickly as they could, reaching it in in a few seconds. One of the light fixtures had fallen, it was about one foot from crushing Chris Colfer who was now panicked and being calmed down by Darren.

"I almost died!" He was saying shakily.

"Yes, but you didn't! It was just an accident, Chris, you're fine," Darren said holding his boyfriend securely.

"What if it wasn't What If the killer made that happen and I was the next target!" The whole cast and crew looked around, obviously believing the same thing. Meredith gulped as she felt a sea of eyes turn on her. Of course if her motive was jealousy and revenge then Chris would've been the perfect target for her to choose. Except, she wasn't actually the killer.

Brian ran up the stairs again and to the lights up top the set. He scanned quickly for the light fixture that had broken. Finding it he examined the cable, it was cut at an angle, this definitely wasn't an accident. He scanned the ground looking for anymore clues when suddenly yells could be heard coming from down on the set. Taking one last look around, he ventured downward again.

"You did it! Just admit it already!"

"Then where we're you 5 minutes ago?"

People were yelling at Meredith. He only saw her from a distance as she stood their trying to defend herself and trying not to cry. He admired her for being so brave about all of this. He just wanted to go to her and hold her to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't just yet. Brian stood on the nearby desk and tried yelling over everyone.

"SHUT UP." he finally managed to get out loud enough. Silence filled the room and all eyes were on him. "Okay, as you all know, there have been many deaths going on around here. And the killer is in this room. And it's not her!" Brian said then pointed at Meredith.

"I know this for a fact," Brian said and hopped off the desk. "You see, the killer was the one who made the light fall. But Meredith couldn't of done it, she was with me."

"How do you know it was the same person then? She could've done the rest! The light could've been an accident!" Someone had shouted.

"Ah, but it wasn't! The cable, was cut at an angle. Nothing snaps off that cleanly. And the angle it was cut at, could only be cut by a left handed person. Same with the wounds on the body," Brian stated as he started pacing around the cast and crew. "Our killer is left handed, and to my much surprise, I so far have only found one of you to be left handed!"

Brian suddenly grabs the right wrist of Mia Swier and holds it up high in the air. "You see, most lefties choose to wear their watch on their right hand!"

"That proves nothing!" Mia sad and angrily pulled her hand out of Brian's grasp and back down. "Why would I kill those people?"

"Jealousy." Brian started off simply saying. "I've heard all the stories, Mia. About how long you've pinned after Darren. Of course, seeing him single again was probably wonderful. Except when you thought he was getting too friendly with Grant. So, when he was in the make up room you killed him. Then with June, you can't think that wouldn't of gone unoticed, did you? You knew June thought it was Meredith, you saw June give Darren a message. It probably came to you then that you could fram everything on Meredith. All you had to do was kill June and make it look like Meredith did it. So you did. You got June in Meredith's trailer and killed June using one of Meredith's props."

"Only the actors who use the props have access to those props!"

"I know, and that's where, innocent sweet Corey comes in," Brian said and headed towards the set desginer.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything!" Corey suddenly exclaimed panicked.

"Ah, but you did. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. A good looking girl that's interested in you? It could've been your chance to get some! So you did what she asked. Mia asked to see the prop room and you let her in, I saw the whole thing go down. She took the kitchen knife when you wern't looking. Left and Killed June then came back."

"What about Chris?" Someone had yelled from behind Brian.

"Of course, Chris. Mia had made a mistake in the beginnig. It wasn't Grant she should've been worried about, it was Chris. Of course she didn't know Darren and Chris were in a relationship. They wanted to keep it hush hush. But after the last few days, it was becoming more and more obvious, wasn't it? It was just one more death. Then Darren could've been all yours."

"HE NEVER WOULD LOOK AT ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS, LOVING SOMEONE WHO COULD NEVER LOVE YOU BACK?!" Mia had shouted falling in to a distress.

"Actually, I do. Mia Swier you are under the arrest for the murder of Grant Gustin and June Saito. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Brian grabbed the handcuffs from his pocket, pulled Mia's hands behind her back, and cuffed her.

* * *

Over then next few days everthing had finished sorting out. Mia was behind bars, funerals for Grant and June would be held sometime over the next week. Unfortunatly for Matt, he was out an actor and had to get a new one within the next few weeks or else the picture would've been shut down for good. The good thing, is that if he did manage to find a replacement for Grant, the company was giving him how much ever time he needed for the movie. No longer were they on a schedule.

"What happens now then?" Meredith was leaning back on Brian's car with him. It was Brian's last few moments on the studio, after this, rp there would be no need for him to come back. "Well between us." She quickly added

"I don't want to stop seeing you."

"What about your job? You dpsaid it was against the rules to be involved with a client."

"You're not a client anymore, are you? Bedsides, I've never wanted to be a detective anyway. Did I ever tell you that? I've always wanted to go in to the acting buissnes. Besides, I think I know where I can find a job," Brian said and added a sly smile.

Meredith broke out in to a grin, "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I dunno, I just might," He said and pulled her in to a kiss.

* * *

7 months later and the movie was out. With the new time length. Matt really took his Tim in perfecting everything. Brian had quit his old job, much no Nick's displeasure, and replaced Grant in Matt's film, Little White Lie. Expected was bad press from all the scandal that had happens earlier, but instead there was excitement surrounding the film. Everyone seemed to be I love with the fact that the detective who solved the crimes, was going to be in the movie himself.

For Brian and Meredith this meant seeing each other almost everyday. Which was all Brian needed to be happy. Of course, the next thing Brian had to worry about was trying to find the perfect way to get the ring her bought out of the box and on to Mereith's hand.

**A/N: And Done! I planned on splitting this is to two parts, but it just didn't happen. Anyway, that's it! How was it? We're you surprised? And if you were and haver serious problems with what I did please read the next chapter. It's just an entire author's note. But if you really couldn't care less about who was the murderer then you can just skip that... Reviews are always appreciated! And if you have any prompts do be afriad to give me some. Or better yet an idea for the fake boyfriend would be nice too! Because writers block suck. Anyway! I'm rambling but thanks for reading!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing. If you had no problem with Mia ending up killing Grant and June then you don't have to read this, but if you do keep reading. For this story to work, I needed there to be a murder. While brainstorming, the motive of jealousy seemed to be the best for me to use. I then decided that since I already made Mia out to be after Darren in the first chapter of the Private Eye, that she would be the one to kill for Darren. And I really didn't want to kill Grant but to me, he seems somewhat similar to Chris. and killing June was a spur of the moment idea that I liked an added. So if you're Grant or June reading this, sorry for killing you guys! But also, I'm not hating on Mia here. I have nothing against her, I just needed an antagonist. Yes, I stated I shipped CrissColfer, this doesn't mean I hate Mia. It also doesn't mean I don't ship Miarren, I do. It makes Darren happy, so on with the ship! But I do ship CrissColfer more and this is my story and I do whatever I want so. And Of course I do not think that Mia would ever act like that to be with Darren, this is all Fictional, and completely AU. This was meant to be a Breredith story anyways. But I'm, deciding to post this note because I've seen people who ship CrissColfer and might make Mia look bad in anyway then are instantly swarmed with comments about how their story sucks and Mia is wonderful. And I'm just going to ask you to restrain from those comments if you were thinking of posting them. I'm saying this once more. I do not hate Mia, I love her, this is a fictional story. I just want some ships to sail more than others. This Author's note it probably so pointless because I really doubt that any of you care all that much and were just here for the Breredith, but anyway, these are just my thoughts.**


End file.
